1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ocular portion coupling apparatus in which an image pickup apparatus can be attached to and detached from an ocular portion of an observation apparatus by one touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a scope that is one of observation apparatuses including optical viewing tube portions and ocular portions (also written as eyepieces), a camera head that is an image pickup apparatus may be attached to the ocular portion and used. In this case, the camera head is coupled to the eyepiece through an ocular portion coupling apparatus (also written as an eyepiece mount or a scope mount).
An eyepiece mount that can be attached to and detached from an eyepiece is illustrated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-147981. A pressing portion pressed against a tapered portion of the eyepiece is provided on the eyepiece mount.
A scope mount including a scope mount main body, a scope lock, and a tightening ring is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-86590. A concave portion in which an eyepiece is fitted and mounted is formed on an inner circumference of the scope mount main body, and a locking body for locking an inclined portion (corresponding to the tapered portion in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-147981) of the eyepiece is provided on a front end portion. The tightening ring is rotated in a preset direction, and the locking body is pressed in a center axis direction by a thickness portion provided on an inner circumferential surface of the tightening ring.
An endoscope connection apparatus including a connection mechanism that allows sure attachment and detachment by one touch is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-295638. The endoscope connection apparatus includes: a scope mount connected to an ocular portion of a scope; and a camera adapter main body that is a connection apparatus main body detachably connected to the scope mount. A camera head main body is connected to an ocular portion of an endoscope through the endoscope connection apparatus. The scope mount includes: a mount portion that is a major diameter portion; and a convex portion protruding toward a back side of the mount portion, as shown in FIGS. 4(a) and (b) of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-295638.
The scope mount disclosed in FIGS. 4(a) and (b) of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-295638 mainly includes: an annular plate 1 shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 2; a rotation ring 2 corresponding to the mount portion of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-295638; a fixing component 3 including the convex portion of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-295638; springs 4; spring fixing screws 5; and locking bodies 6.
Note that reference signs and names in parentheses in FIG. 1A are reference signs and names described in FIGS. 4(a) and (b) of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-295638.
In FIG. 2, reference sign 1r denotes a ring portion. Reference sign 1c denotes a pair of convex portions protruding outward from an outer circumference of the ring portion 1r. Reference sign 2a denotes plate placing surfaces, and convex portions 1c1 and 1c2 are arranged, respectively. Reference sign 2f denotes screw holes provided on the rotation ring 2. Reference sign 3a denotes a rotation ring placing surface, and a proximal end surface (not shown) of the rotation ring 2 is arranged. Reference sign 3f1 denotes first screw holes provided on the fixing component 3, and reference sign 3f2 denotes second screw holes provided on the fixing component 3. Reference sign 3h denotes pin holes, and the locking bodies 6 are arranged.
The scope mount is assembled as shown in FIGS. 3A to 3C.
First, the locking bodies 6 are arranged on the respective pin holes 3h formed on the fixing component 3.
Next, the fixing component 3 in which the locking bodies 6 are arranged in the pin holes 3h is covered with the rotation ring 2 as indicated by an arrow Y3A in FIG. 3A. Consequently, the rotation ring 2 is arranged on the rotation ring placing surface 3a provided on the fixing component 3.
In this arrangement state, the spring fixing screws 5 are screwed on the first screw holes 3f1 of the fixing component 3 through hook holes 4h provided on one side of the springs 4 as indicated by arrows Y3B1 in FIG. 3B, and one end portions of the springs 4 are fixed to the fixing component 3. The spring fixing screws 5 are screwed on the screw holes 2f of the rotation ring 2 through the hook holes 4h provided on the other side of the springs 4 as indicated by arrows Y3B2 in FIG. 3B, and the other end portions of the springs 4 are fixed to the rotation ring 2.
Subsequently, the ring portion 1r of the annular plate 1 is arranged in a gap between the rotation ring 2 and the fixing component 3 as shown in FIG. 3C, and one convex portion 1c1 and the other convex portion 1c2 are arranged on the plate placing surfaces 2a of the rotation ring 2.
In this arrangement state, fixing screws 7 are screwed on the second screw holes 3f2 of the fixing component 3 through relief holes 1h respectively provided on the convex portions 1c1 and 1c2, and the annular plate 1 is integrally fixed to the fixing component 3.
This prevents the rotation ring 2 from dropping out from the fixing component 3. The rotation ring 2 is turnably arranged between the convex portions 1c1 and 1c2 of the annular plate 1 fixed to the fixing component 3 and the rotation ring placing surface 3a of the fixing component 3.
According to the configuration, the rotation ring 2 of the scope mount is rotated and moved to a position shown in FIG. 4(a) by tension of the springs 4. Proximal end surfaces of the locking bodies 6 arranged on the pin holes 3h are pressed by a cam surface 2c provided on the rotation ring 2, and the locking bodies 6 are pushed out for a preset amount in a center axis direction. In this state, the scope mount is held and fixed to the ocular portion.
On the other hand, if the rotation ring 2 is rotated and operated in an arrow Y3B direction that is a counterclockwise direction against the tension of the springs 4 as shown in FIG. 3(B), the cam surface 3c gradually separates from the proximal end surfaces of the locking bodies 6 along with the rotation operation, and the pressing force is released.
As a result, the locking bodies 6 are in a slidable state in the pin holes 3h, and the locking bodies 6 can be retracted as indicated by a solid line. In the retractable state, the scope mount can be attached to the ocular portion, and the scope mount attached to the ocular portion can be removed.